You Belong With Me
by Miss Raindrops
Summary: Dia hanya pantas denganku! a songfic,AU,ONE SHOT. RnR please?


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto deh.... tapi You Belong With Me punya saya! *digebuk pake grammy award sama Taylor Swift*. Boong! Punya Taylor Swift pasti....

You Belong With Me

A Songfic

Written By

Miss Raindrops

Main chara:

Hyuuga Neji & Tenten

Genre: Romance

AU, Maybe a bit OOC

Enjoy!

Tenten's POV

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Sakura, aku kan lagi kerja kelompok! Masa nggak ngerti sih?" Suara Neji meninggi di telepon. Huh. Berantem lagi, berantem lagi. Pasti sama Sakura lagi. Kata putus terdengar beberapa kali. Haaah... aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik bersama Rock Lee disini. Wajah Rock Lee tampak senang. Mungkin mengharapkan agar Neji dan Sakura putus, agar ia bisa kembali mengejar Sakura. Er.. aku juga sih. AGAK mengharap mereka putus agar... yah... kalian tahu sendiri lah. Aku sudah menyukai Neji sejak umur dua belas hingga sekarang enam belas...

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Aku heran sendiri, kenapa Neji bisa menyukai Sakura yang tipe-tipe _mean girl _begitu. Kalau Ino mungkin normal deh, tapi, hello? Ini Sakura Haruno, gadis yang minggu lalu kena hukuman karena.... rok sekolahnya kependekan. Hah, wajarlah. Ia dan Karin sahabatnya seperti berlomba pendek-pendekan rok. Sakura sendiri seperti tidak pernah mengerti Neji. Kemarin kudengar Ia memaksa Neji ikut clubbing. Neji? Clubbing? Wow. Baguslah Neji tidak mau. Sakura juga tidak pernah mau mendengarkan keluh kesah Neji, ia hanya menelepon, meminta Neji menemaninya shopping, memamerkannya ke teman-temannya, selesai! Whoa. Parah betul.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Tidak hanya aku yang heran. Hinata dan Ino, dua sahabatku, ikut heran. "Tenten, bagaimana ceritanya Neji bisa pacaran dengan Sakura?" mereka memberondongku dengan puluhan pertanyaan saat hari pertama Sakura dan Neji berhubungan. "Aku hanya tau Sakura yang meminta Neji jadi pacarnya, itu saja" aku hanya menjawab sambil angkat bahu. "Seharusnya Tenten lebih cocok lho, jadi pacarnya Neji-nii. Lihat saja. Anak cheers begitu nggak pantas jadi pacarnya Neji-nii" Hinata mencibir. Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu hari dia akan sadar bahwa aku yang cocok untuknya...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me__..._

"Hei, Tenten! Mana amplop-mu?" Naruto, teman sesama ekskul karate-ku datang menghampiri. Cukup sukses membuat wajah Hinata menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. "Amplop?" aku mengernyitkan alis. "Itu, Neji" jawabnya santai. Uh, orang lagi patah hati malah diungkit-ungkit... "Nggak tau, sama Sakura kali" aku berusaha mengucapkannya dengan kesan sambil lalu, padahal sakit hatinya minta ampun. "Heran... biasanya kalian berduaaa... terus. Seperti nggak peduli yang lain. Cocoook.... banget" Naruto mengoceh sendiri, tanpa memerhatikan Ino yang mengantuk, Hinata yang seperti mau pingsan, atau aku yang bepikir keras. Uh.. aku rasanya ingin berteriak "NEJI! KAU HANYA PANTAS DENGANKU!" ditengah lapangan... yang kosong pastinya. Jika aku sampai berteriak begtu di lapangan sekolah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Sakura pasti akan mengamuk berat. Fiuh.. aku hanya bisa meneriakkannya dalam hati.....

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Seperti biasa hari itu kami berdua pulang berdua, aku dan Neji. Biasanya ada Rock Lee, tapi hari ini dia harus mengurusi ekskul sepak bola-nya dulu, jadi hari ini hanya kami berdua. Uh.. rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat lari, tapi juga ingin tetap disini... ah, sudahlah. Neji akan heran setengah mati jika aku mendadak pulang tanpa menghiraukannya. Dan disini aku, mendengarkannya bercerita tentang pelajaran disekolah. Bukan hal sulit baginya, dia kan anak kesayangan guru... uh. Aku mendadak berpikir bahwa seharusnya Sakura yang berada disini, tapi aku yang menggantikan tempatnya. Muncul pikiran lain bahwa aku bisa menggantikan tempatnya di hati Neji... hei! Sadarlah Tenten... dan tanpa kusadari aku mendadak menampar pipiku sendiri. "Hei, pipimu kenapa?" Neji mendadak berhenti lalu memerhatikan wajahku. Ukh... rasanya seperti melayang. Aku menyentuh pipiku sendiri. "Eh? Tidak apa-apa..." bantahku. "Jangan bohong. Merah tuh. Sini, biar kulihat" dan sebelum aku sempat berbuat apa-apa Neji mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajahku. Aduh.. wajahku rasanya seperti direbus...

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Makanya, kalau sedang pusing jangan menampari diri sendiri..." suara Neji memecah khayalan di kepalaku. "Uuh, biarin!" aku hanya pura-pura cemberut untuk menyamarkan rono merah di wajahku. "Anak bandel..." Neji tersenyum. Oh.. wow. Rasanya aku terakhir melihatnya tersenyum itu tahun lalu. Berlebihan? Memang. Ok. Ralat. Enam bulan lalu. Sejak ia berhubungan dengan Sakura. Neji? Tersenyum karena aku? Oooh... aku segera bertanya lagi untuk membuyarkan pikiranku. "Bagaimana Sakura?". Uups... pertanyaan yang salah. Neji kembali terlihat dingin. "Baik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum samar. Oh ayolah Neji, kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku dengan begitu. Lagipula kenapa harus Sakura sih? Kan ada aku...

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Kemudian tanpa sadar kepalaku membuat perbandingan antara aku dan Sakura. Sakura. Kapten _cheerleader._ Segala macam perhiasan dipakainya. Sepatunya tak kurang dari _Jimmy Choo._ Aku? Hanya anak biasa. Ekskul karate. Perhiasan? Hanya gelang dari kerang, karena aku menyukai pantai. Sepatu? _Converse _juga cukup. Benar-benar langit dan bumi... sekarang rasanya aku sedikit mengerti mengapa itu Sakura, bukan aku. Sakura adalah seorang putri, dan aku hanyalah anak biasa. Uh, berat hati ini rasanya saat menyadari bahwa Neji akan selalu menjadi milik Sakura... lapang dada sedikit, Tenten. Bersyukur bahwa kau masih memilikinya sebagain temanmu...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Selama lima belas menit hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti perjalanan, dan aku benci kesunyian. "Neji, lomba lari sampai ke ujung jalan sana yuk!" aku memecah kesunyian itu... dengan ideku yang super-duper kekanakan. Haaah.. Tenten bodoh Tenten bodoh Tenten bodoh! "Boleh juga idemu. Aku butuh sedikit bersenang-senang" Neji tersenyum jahil. Ia setuju? Baiklah. "Satu... Dua... Tig-hei! Curang!" protesku saat melihat Neji sudah memulai berlari sambil nyengir dari kejauhan. "Tunggu!" teriakku saat melihat ia bertambah jauh. Lihat kan Neji? Hanya aku yang paling mengerti dirimu, aku! Aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Hahaha... akhirnya kau kalah juga setelah empat tahun berturut-turut menang terus" katanya sambil tertawa lepas saat aku telah sampai didepan rumahnya. "Hei, itu tadi kan tidak dihitung! Curaaang...." protesku sambil tertawa juga. "Ah, sudah ya, aku pulang duluan!" katanya sambil masuk ke rumahnya. Akupun berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah disebelahnya. Rumah kami memang berdekatan. Lihat saja Neji, aku akan menunggu hingga kau menyadari bahwa akulah yang pantas untukmu.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN_

Malam ini Sakura mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Neji pasti sedang bersiap-siap pergi. Aku? Tentu saja tidak diundang. Mana mungkin anak culun sepertiku diundang Sakura? Yang pasti diundang itu Hinata, Ino, Karin, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji.... entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuatku kesepian. Huh. Malam Minggu ini kulewati dengan memandang bintang... sampai kudengar suara kaca ditimpuk dari jendela didepanku. Hei, apa yang dilakukan Neji disini? Bukankah ia harus pergi? Perlahan kubuka kaca jendela. "Pst.. Tenten" bisiknya. " Ada apa?" aku balik bertanya. "Ikut aku ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura yuk! Please.." whua. Neji memohon. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya memohon. "Loh, memang ada apa? Aku kan tidak diundang" bantahku. "Nanti kujelaskan deh, sekarang ikut yaa.. pleaasee..." katanya. "Sebentar, aku minta izin Ibu dulu" kataku sambil menutup jendela.

"Ibu! Aku boleh pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman?" kataku sambil berlarian turun dari tangga. "Boleh. Sama siapa?" tanya Ibu. Waduh. "Sama Hinata!" aku menjawab... setengah bohong. Ok. Dimana ada Neji kan pasti ada Hinata."Neji atau Hinata..." goda Ibu. "Aaah... Ibu! Boleh ya?" tanyaku. Ibu iseng banget sih! "Baiklah... pulang sebelum jam sepuluh ya!" Ibu tertawa halus. Fiuh... aku segera naik ke kamarku. Sepertinya hanya dress tartan hijau-putih selutut cukup... lalu gerai rambut. Selesai! "Aku pergi ya buu.." kataku sambil memakai flat shoes putih milikku. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" jawabnya. Aku segera berlari-lari kecil menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata dan Neji sudah menunggu di halaman rumah. Uh... Neji keren sekali! Meskipun hanya memakai baju yang semi-formal... Tenten, sadar!

"Sudah siap?" Hinata menghentikan keheningan yang mendadak menyergap sambil senyum-senyum iseng kearahku. Hinata apaan sih!

"Hmm" jawabku singkat sambil memandang Hinata balik dengan pandangan 'awas-kalau-kau-macam-macam'. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saja. "Ya sudah, kalian berdua kalau mau berangkat duluan boleh saja!" Hinata mempersilakan. Loh, Hinata nggak ikut nih?

"Aku nanti menyusul. Uh.. Naruto-kun mau menjemput" jawabnya. Mendadak wajahnya memerah. "Huh... ya sudahlah. Hati-hati ya" Neji melepas sepupunya dengan wajah tidak rela. Aku hanya tertawa. "Silakan masuk" Neji membukakan pintu mobilnya. Aaah... seperti putri saja rasanya. Tak lama dia ikut masuk. "Seburuk itukah Naruto di matamu?" Aku bertanya sambil nyengir. "Tidak juga sih. Kalau kau punya adik pasti mengerti. Seperti ada yang mengambil perhatian yang seharusnya milikmu" jelasnya. "Apakah menurutmu salah jika menyukai seseorang saat kita baru putus dengan kekasih?" tiba-tiba Neji menanyakan hal yang aneh. "Yaaa... tidak juga sih. Terserah saja. Memang ada apa?" aku menjawab asal-asalan. "Aku putus dari Sakura kemarin, itu karena... aku baru menyadari ada orang lain disini" jelasnya. Uuuh... cukuplah Sakura saja. "Ooh... siapa dia?" aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Gadis yang duduk di sebelahku"

Disebelah Neji? Ooh... berarti.. EH? AKU? HUAAAA!! AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR KAN?

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Memang kau. Dari sejak seminggu lalu... itu kau" jawabnya. "_So please, be my girl?_" tanyanya. Uh....

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu...." dan aku segera mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Neji tersenyum senang. "Ini alasan kau mengajakku ke pesta Sakura?" tanyaku langsung. "Yaa... menurutmu bagaimana?" ia balik bertanya. "Uuuh..." aku segera pasang tampang ngambek. "Tenten kalau cemberut tambah lucu" komentarnya iseng. Sepertinya ini malam terbaik dalam hidupku...

**OWARI**

Love it? Hate it? Review pleaasee.....


End file.
